


Content

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Just pure Nijiaka married sin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago, in August, and I never got around to finishing it until now. 
> 
> I'm takin a small breather from Chemicals because I'm semi stuck lmao. So it's 2:30 am and I decided 'hay let's write some Nijiaka grossness' 
> 
> Enjoy, you sinners
> 
> *I didn't bother checking over this too hard because again, it's 2 am, so if there's mistakes or I say the wrong name, pls let me know so I can fix it*

Seijuurou is _trying_ to read. But the task is proving rather difficult as Shuuzou has been sniffing his hair for the past ten minutes.

 

“What on _Earth_ are you doing?” he finally asks. He isn’t really annoyed by it. Amused, yes, but not annoyed. Really, he can’t be annoyed by his partner. Even when they have fights, they both try to resolve it quickly. They’re too in love to let negativity linger.

 

“You smell so sweet, you’re so beautiful. I want to eat you up, swallow you whole,” Shuuzou murmurs, nuzzling Seijuurou’s head again.

 

The redhead blushes, closing his book. “Well… I know a part of me you can swallow whole,” he says with a teasing smile.

 

“If you’re offering,” Shuuzou says, seeming to perk up even more.

 

“Only if you want to,” Seijuurou says, brushing his fingers through his husband’s silky black hair.

 

“I _always_ want to.” Shuuzou grinned.

 

Seijuurou rolls his eyes, setting his book on the bedside table and shifting to get comfortable. Shuuzou starts by kissing and nibbling at his jaw as he tugs the redhead’s sweatpants down. He drops them over the edge of the bed, nudging Seijuurou’s legs apart and settling between them.

 

“So beautiful,” he murmurs. He starts to stroke Seijuurou’s cock, busying his mouth by nibbling and sucking on his partner’s neck as he does.

 

Seijuurou makes a soft noise of pleasure, feeling himself heat up as his husband’s hand moves. Shuuzou’s frame is so much bigger than his own, just one of his hands covering so much of Seijuurou’s body, and he actually kind of likes it, being small. He’s never had a problem with his height, he’s always felt confident that he can do anything a taller person can do, and he’s proved it true a million times over. And Shuuzou’s never bothered him much about being short, only light quips when they were in school, or a teasing remark around home, so he really doesn’t mind. And it’s sweet when Shuuzou hugs him from behind when he’s making coffee in the morning, resting his chin on Seijuurou’s head. They just seem to fit perfectly together.

 

Shuuzou slides down his body, kissing Seijuurou’s stomach before stopping at his cock, blowing a soft steam of air onto it and making Seijuurou twitch. He takes him into his mouth without any more teasing, swirling his tongue around and sinking low before dragging back up. Seijuurou whimpers and gasps, pushing up a little into Shuuzou’s face until his partner pins his hips down. He pulls off after a minute and sits up, not even wiping his wet lips.

 

“Turn over,” he instructs.

 

Seijuurou is breathing hard as he gets on his hands and knees, knowing what his partner is planning and shaking in anticipation. Shuuzou runs his hands over Seijuurou’s back for a moment, sliding them down over smooth, pale skin to rest on his backside, squeezing and then spreading his cheeks. Seijuurou whimpers when Shuuzou’s mouth touches him, and he squeezes his eyes shut and buries his face in the sheets. His husband is skilled with his tongue, licking and sucking at Seijuurou’s hole expertly. He knows just how to make Seijuurou crumble. It’s working, Seijuurou is trembling as Shuuzou starts thrusting his tongue in and out, effectively reducing the redhead into a crying mess.

 

“Shuu- I _can’t_ -” he moans, tears blurring his vision.

 

“Mm, I’m not down with you yet, kitten,” Shuuzou purrs. Seijuurou gasps a breath of air in, relaxing his upper body on the bed, his backside still pulled up in the air for Shuuzou to access. The older man presses his lips back to Seijuurou’s entrance, licking and sucking him and making Akashi shake.

 

“Going to- ruin- the bed-” Seijuurou pants, feeling precum dripping onto the sheets beneath him.

 

“Well, we can’t have that,” Shuuzou says, mirth in his voice.

 

He flips Seijuurou onto his back, the redhead falling back completely boneless and weak. Shuuzou picks up the bottle of lube from the nightstand (it’s not even hidden in a draw) and starts to pour some of the liquid onto his hand. He rubs them together and then starts stroking and teasing Seijuurou’s hole with a wet finger. Seijuurou flinches at the touch, already oversensitive now. Shuuzou pets his thigh in comfort with his other hand as he pushes his finger in. Seijuurou squeaks, arching his back a little, and he reaches for Shuuzou’s free hand, clasping their fingers together.

 

“You always want to do that,” Shuuzou chuckles.

 

Seijuurou moans softly in response. “Go faster,” he urges.

 

“Spoiled,” Shuuzou mutters with a grin. He thrusts another finger in, pushing them in deep and pressing gently against Seijuurou’s spot.

 

“Aa- _aah_!” he yelps, pushing his hips forward against his partner.

 

Shuuzou unclasps their hands to pat his hip lightly. “Relax, baby.”

 

“C-Can’t,” Seijuurou gasps out. Shuuzou keeps swiping against his prostate, and he squeezes his eyes shut, panting and moaning softly with each blossom of pleasure throughout his body.

 

Shuuzou pushes his shirt up further, leaning down and kissing along his tensing stomach. He bites down into the soft flesh of his belly, and Seijuurou whines, moving his hands to Shuuzou’s shoulders and gripping them tightly.

 

“Hurry up,” he breathes.

 

Shuuzou smirks. “You’re always so eager for me.”

 

“Of course,” Seijuurou says.

 

Shuuzou kisses him, sliding their tongues together, then he sits back and lifts up Seijuurou’s knees, pushing his thighs to his chest. Seijuurou takes over the job of holding them in place while Shuuzou lifts his hips and rests Seijuurou’s backside on his thighs.

 

“Ready?” he asks.

 

Seijuurou nods, holding his legs open a little wider. Shuuzou kisses his knee and then starts to push in gently. Seijuurou makes a little squeak at the pain, focusing on relaxing so Shuuzou can move. There’s sweat dripping down his temples and gathering at the backs of his knees, and he adjusts his hands a little to get more comfortable.  


“How is it?” Shuuzou asks.

 

“Haah- fine, move a little,” Seijuurou responds, letting his eyes slip closed.

 

Shuuzou does, gently pulling back and pushing in, and the pain fades, quickly being replaced by pleasure with each slow drag against Seijuurou’s prostate. He moans quietly, squeezing around Shuuzou a little and making his husband groan.

 

“Go faster,” he says.

 

Shuuzou nods silently and quickens his pace, keeping one hand on Seijuurou’s hip to hold him up steady, the other pinning down one of Seijuurou’s wrists to prop himself up. Seijuurou raises his free arm to loop around Shuuzou’s neck, tugging him down for an open-mouthed kiss that ends up mostly just breathing against each other. Shuuzou slams in a little harder, and Seijuurou whimpers, squeezing tightly again.

 

“Feels good when you do that, Sei,” Shuuzou murmurs breathlessly.

 

Seijuurou makes a soft laugh. “I’ll keep doing it then.”

 

He doesn’t have to put in much effort to keep repeating the action, as he does it automatically each time Shuuzou hits into him deeper.

 

“Shuuzou,” he says.

 

“Mm?”

 

“Touch me,” Seijuurou requests, looking into his partner’s eyes, trying to keep a straight face but failing, moaning and hooding his eyes as Shuuzou brushes against his spot.

 

Shuuzou kisses him first, moving his hand from Seijuurou’s hip and sliding it down his slender body. He rubs his hand over Seijuurou’s length, sliding his thumb over the slit and smearing the precum across his skin before starting to stroke him quickly. Seijuurou gently pushes Shuuzou’s hand off his wrist so they can hold hands again, using his other arm to hold himself up by his elbow. Shuuzou’s movements are more erratic, and Seijuurou feels close too, clenching around his husband more frequently. He comes first, making a long moan as his release spurts between them, splattering over their chests. He visibly shivers as he settles down, and another squeeze around Shuuzou has him coming as well. He collapses on top of Seijuurou, just lying there for a moment before sliding out and settling beside him. Seijuurou rolls onto his side, tugging Shuuzou against him.

 

“I love you, Shuu,” he says softly.

 

“Love you too.” Shuuzou pets his damp hair, then tilts his chin up to kiss him sweetly.

 

“We should clean up,” Seijuurou says after a few minutes of lying peacefully.

 

“Noo, too tired and happy,” Shuuzou moans, shaking his head.

 

“At least pass me some tissues,” Seijuurou says with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Do it later,” Shuuzou says, rubbing his hand over Seijuurou’s backside, otherwise not moving.

 

“It’ll dry and be impossible to get off,” Seijuurou argues.

 

Shuuzou grumbles and reluctantly sits up. He places a light kiss on Seijuurou’s lips before reaching over for the tissue box. As soon as Seijuurou has wiped himself down, Shuuzou tugs him down on top of him, closing his strong arms around his smaller partner and holding him trapped.

 

“Now, no more moving,” he says.

 

“And you say _I’m_ the one who’s spoiled,” Seijuurou muses. Though he really doesn’t have a problem with their current situation. He’s quite content, in fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me comments and I'll probably marry you. Or at least bake you cupcakes. Everybody likes cupcakes.
> 
> And don't tell me Akashi wouldn't be a super noisy, whiny bottom. I've heard Kamiya Hiroshi BLCDs and he sounds like a total slut. JUST PUTTING THAT OUT THERE>


End file.
